The River Rapids Rampage
The River Rapids Rampage is the 3rd episode of Season 1 of Scooby-Doo Solve Them All Premise The gang is going white water rafting in Coolsville for a fun time in the summer sun. All goes well until the gang gets that sinking feeling when a fish monster tries popping their raft! Synopsis The gang enters the Coolsville River Rapids to have a fun day white water rafting. They talk to the owner Mr.White and he gives them life jackets and guides them to the raft. All of a sudden an angry woman storms up to Mr.White. She wants him to sell the company, so she can make a fishing supply company. She introduces herself as Bertha. Mr.White says no. Bertha storms off. The gang is rafting in Coolsville River. Velma loses her glasses in the river because of the current. She complains. They see it fell on a rock and Scooby and her go to fetch it. When they jump off they try to pull themselves up onto the rock one they're on there Velma retrieves her glasses, but because of the rapids the rest of the gang is pushed away from the rock unable to stop. Velma and Scooby are stranded! Velma spots a shadowy figure in the water. It jumps up. Scooby screams "Fish Creature!" They jump from the rock to the riverbed where they run through a forest. The monster just swims away. Meanwhile, Shaggy's worried about Scooby. The gang also sees the figure, and out pops the fish creature. They scream and the creature claws at the raft. Fred steers the raft to avoid it but when he does they go down a right fork. Sadly they don't see the sign that says danger! In the woods Velma finds a strange piece of metal bent up near the riverbed. Scooby sniffs it and he follows his nose farther into the forest. Velma follows him. They find a small shack. Inside is blueprints for a building on the exact location of where the Coolsville River Rafting company is now! Shaggy, Daphne, and Feed are freaking out because of the extreme rapids. They try to steer but its no use. They crash into the riverbed, where Scooby and Velma are standing. Velma tells them about the blueprints and the metal scrap. Velma says she solved the mystery and they should set a trap. But instead the fish creature pops out of the water surprising them. It chases them back to the rafting company. They run inside. The monster's about to grab Scooby when Scooby grabs a raft and pulls the chord that blows it up. The fish creature stumbles into the wall and collapses. Velma explains that the metal they found was a jet propeller, so that's how the creature swam through the rapids. Also she says that the blueprints were for a hotel not a fishing supply company. So she says that the creature must be... Mr.White! He wanted the rafting company to go out of business so he could build a luxiorious hotel by Coolsville River. He says he would've had the hotel of his dreams if it wasn't for you meddling kids. Bertha thanks them saying that now she could buy the property to make her dream fishing supply company. Scooby cheers with Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Villains *Fish Creature Locations *Coolsville *Coolsville River Rapids *Coolsville River *A Forest Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia Category:ScoobyDude's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo Solves Them All